S plus D equals little s squared plus little d squared
by missscatterbrain325
Summary: A series of drabbles/moments set in the TOBITF world dedicated to all my loyal TOBITF readers. To new readers unfamiliar with TOBITF, you won't be required to read it to be able to appreciate these drabbles, (though you might want to read its summary). Ratings vary between chapters but mostly K to T.
1. Like Father Like Sons

**A/N:** To all my lovely, loyal **TOBITF** readers, I'm brimming with ideas and my head is full with snippets but unfortunately I'm still unwell and too tired most of the time to jot these ideas and snippets down. You all know how long **TOBITF** chapters can get (exceeding 5500 word on occasions). So I hope these short drabbles/one-shots will make up for my rather slow (sometimes non-existent) update these days.

The idea of the title was triggered by one of **TOBITF**'s reviews by **Rose** who referred to Darren & Darryl as little Ds and Sara & Suri as little Ss. Thank you **Rose**! ;)

**To new readers** unfamiliar with my first fan fiction, **TOBITF**, just a bit of background, in **TOBITF** Serena and Darien were visited by their future children: ebony haired 8 year old twin boys & 4 year old twin girls: Darren, Darryl, Sara and Suri Shields. So these drabbles will feature S&D and these children with cameo appearances by the Senshi and Shitennou, Luna and Artemis.

**Thoughts are in **_Italics__**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**S plus D equals little s squared plus little d squared (S + D = ss + dd)**

**1. Like Father Like Sons**

**Timeline: **takes place a few days after Chapter 19:** Saori & Seiya**

**Rating: **K 

**No. of words: **365 words

* * *

Serena moaned, "I'm **_never_** going to get this! I'm going to fail my finals! I won't be able to graduate!"

Panicking and hyperventilating, she almost forgot the little boys sitting on the floor across the table from her, doing their homework while she studied for her final examination.

"Take it easy Mom. Just remember, everything on the right hand side must be equal to the sum on the left hand side," Darryl explained earnestly.

Darren nodded encouragingly, "Reactant must equal product," he added easily.

"I'm studying Maths right now, Darren, not Science," Serena replied gently, regaining her composure.

"It doesn't matter, Mom. The rule applies in both Maths and Science. Dad's favourite quote, neither matter nor energy can be created or destroyed. It can only be changed from one form to another," Darren answered solemnly as though it was the most obvious logic, and to him, it was.

Next to his twin brother, Darryl nodded his head in complete agreement.

It took her a moment, but Serena managed to close her mouth. She looked from one boy to the other, "Do you even know what that quote means?" she asked in utter bewilderment.

Both boys nodded their head vigorously. "Of course," they answered in unison.

"Of course you do," Serena replied with amused exasperation. It would figure that the boys would also inherit Darien's intellect as well as his looks!

"Like father like son!" she sighed dramatically and almost jumped when she felt warm hands on her shoulders.

"You're not complaining, are you, Meatball Head?" Darien teased as he bent down to lightly kiss the top of her head.

"That's not very nice, Daddy," Sara scolded her father, a plate with sandwiches they had prepared together in the kitchen before joining Serena and the boys in her hands.

Suri nodded, completely agreeing with her twin sister, "You shouldn't call Mummy names, Daddy," she said setting the plate in her hands on the table and putting both her hands on her hips. Sara joined her with the same indignant expression on her face.

Darien wisely smothered his chuckle. Aside from their raven hair, the girls looked exactly like Serena did after one of their 'ritual' arguments.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **22 September 2013**

**A/N:** So, yes, short drabbles which I hope I can keep writing in between my currently slow **TOBITF** updates. I know it's not much but I really hope this makes up for the long wait in between **TOBITF** chapters (do refer to my profile from time to time for updates).

First attempt at writing drabbles/one-shot. Hmm...It's not as easy as it looks. Do let me know what you think! ;)

**P/S: **Chapter 20 of **TOBITF ** titled **Wishes & Charms **takes place 2 weeks after Chapter 19:** Saori & Seiya** and this first drabble and the next 6-8 will feature moments that took place between the two chapters.


	2. Favourite Princesses

**A/N:** A very big thanks to everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter. Thank you also to everyone who "favourite" and "follow" this story. You all made my day and I'm very grateful! ;)

**LoveInTheBattleField:** Here it comes! ;)** Guest(1):** Oh thank you! I'm glad you thought so! :) You're welcome. It's always nice to be able to make others smile. ;) PS: It's not you, is it Trish? If it's not, just ignore me! ;) **kbtjmandy: **LOL! It's actually **_my_** favourite law! ;) I want you to know that your support of my stories really means a lot to me and I hope you like this chapter! ;) **Moonprincess998: **Thanks so much! You're very kind! I'm glad you liked! Here's your update! Enjoy! ;) **Guest(2):** LOL. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu! ;) **bunny88rosemagic: **Hi there! Thanks for reviewing! I've been missing your reviews at **TOBITF**. I love your reviews and I'll definitely try my best not to let you down. ;)

**TOBITF ALERT**: Chapter 20: **Wishes & Charms **will take place 2 weeks after Chapter 19:** Saori & Seiya** and the first 6-8 drabbles in this series feature moments that took place between the two chapters. So, **TOBITF** followers, you could actually also consider these series of drabbles as **TOBITF **updates! ;)

**Thoughts are in **_Italics__**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**S plus D equals little s squared plus little d squared (S + D = ss + dd)**

**2. ****Favourite Princesses**

**Timeline: **takes place in between Chapters 19 & 20 of **TOBITF**

**Rating: **K 

**No. Of words: **529 words

* * *

"All the best Princesses are blond and blue eyed like you Mummy," Sara declared as she placed her _Disney's 100 Cinderella Tales_ on her lap.

Suri nodded emphatically as she followed suit with her copy of_ Disney's 100 Sleeping Beauty Adventures_. She completely agreed with her twin. "Aurora has the best adventures!"

Serena looked up from her text book, secretly relieved to be able to divert her attention to something else. A gentle smile played on her lips as she studied her two four year old future daughters.

"I don't know about that, I think raven-haired Princesses are just as great," she said reaching across the table tucking a strand of jet black hair behind Suri's ear and brushing Sara's ebony bangs from her face.

"Both Aurora and Cinderella are blondes and blue eyed, just like you," Sara said gesturing to her book and the one on her sister's lap.

"Snow White's hair is midnight black not unlike yours are _and_ she has the seven dwarves taking care of her."

"Aurora has her own guardian fairies and you have your own guardian Scouts," Suri pointed out.

Serena grinned at this and replied easily, "Ah, but Jasmine has her own pet tiger much as you have Luna-P. Both are pretty cool, don't you think?"

"What are we talking about, girls?" Darien asked as he came in with the boys. The sight of Serena sitting cross-legged on the floor in her favourite studying position with an open textbook on the table in front of her and Sara and Suri on the sofa across from the blonde beauty had him smiling with a contentment that is fast becoming familiar and yet still managed to take him off guard a lot of the time.

"Daddy, who's your favourite Princess?" Sara asked.

"The girls seemed to think that blond Princesses are the best, Cinderella, Aurora..." Serena explained.

"Just like Mummy," Suri chimed in.

"...but I think raven-haired Princesses are pretty great too, Snow White and Jasmine..." Serena trailed off as she discreetly tilted her head to the little girls in silent communication to Darien.

Darien's lips curved and his eyes sparkled as he nodded his understanding.

"I think Mulan is okay," Darren said.

Darryl nodded in agreement as he finished his brother's thoughts, "She's a fighter _and_ she's smart."

Suri tugged Darien's hand. "Daddy, which is _your_ favourite Princess?" she asked.

Bending down, Darien tapped Suri's nose with a finger and bumped his nose to hers in an Eskimo kiss, "You are, Princess," he answered easily and turned to do the same to Sara, adding, "And you of course."

The little girls smiled in contentment.

Serena's heart fluttered in her chest.

"What about Mom?" Darren asked as he moved to sit next to her.

"Mom's _my_ favourite Princess," Darryl answered as he gave Serena the same Eskimo kiss Darien gave his sisters.

Darren grinned. "Mine too," he added and proceeded to mirror his twin's action.

Darien made his way to her and brushed back a stray hair from her face, "Mine three," he said, his mouth a whisper away from hers, a soft teasing smile on his face, a tender look in his eyes.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **28 September 2013**

**A/N:** So, who's **_your_** favourite princess? ;)


	3. Nerd Alert!

**A/N:** Once again, thanks to those who "favourite" and "follow". Special thanks to everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter:

**Trish1573:** LOL. I came after Serena? *squeal* You're so sweet! ;) **escape-reader.13: **Oh I'm so glad! It's so nice that you thought so! Thank you! :) **kbtjmandy: **Aww, thank you! I love writing the family moments and reviews like yours made it all the sweeter! Thanks! :) **Princess Moonie of the moon: **LOL. I knew that! ;) I'm such a huge fan of Mulan myself. So, I do know that she's not a princess and ended up with Li Shang. But she does feature in Disney's series of Princesses stories which implies that Disney do acknowledge her as one of their princess. ;) Also, I know that you're a **TOBITF** reader, *big thank you hug!* and as demonstrated in Chapter 14: **Little Princesses**, this family defines **_all_** girls as princesses! ;) **JenA:** Thank you! I'm really, really glad that you love them and reading about them. It's so thoughtful of you to let me know. It made me smile a mile wide! Thanks! LOL. I think Ariel is fun and she's definitely a princess! ;) **LoveInTheBattleField:** Coming your way! **Rose:** Yeay! Yes you did! Thanks for the inspiration, the support and the encouragement. ;) Oh I love the songs in Pocahontas! ;) My favourite princesses are Danielle de Barbarac in Andrew Tenant's '_Ever After'_ and Sara Crewe from Frances Hodgson Burnett's '_A Little Princess_'. I can't really choose a favourite Disney princess. ;) **Moonprincess998: **Thank you! Like you and Suri, I used to love Aurora's adventure too. ;) **CherrySerenity-sama: **Hmm...I'm having some problem with ff as well where words go missing when I PM or reviewed and also in the PM and review notification I received. Anyway, I'm glad you liked both chapters. Cinderella's my favourite too, though I prefer Andrew Tenant's adaptation. ;) **bunny88rosemagic: **Oh thank you! I love writing D/S interactions with the children and I'm really glad you liked them! ;) **PrincessAnastacia:** I love Belle! We have that love for books in common... ;) **Trish1573**, **JenA**, **Moonprincess998 **& **CherrySerenity-sama:** LOL. Considering that this is an SM fiction, I really shouldn't be surprised that Serenity is a big favourite amongst many of my readers! ;)

**TOBITF ALERT**: You'll find that Serena's uncharacteristic study habits comes from the fact that Chapter 20 will take up from her last day of final exam/high school. Hence, all the exam preparations in the two weeks gap between Chapter 19 and 20. I have my own exams around the corner so no idea when I'll be able to update **TOBITF** but I'll definitely try as soon as I can! ;)

**Thoughts are in **_Italics_**_._**

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**S plus D equals little s squared plus little d squared (S + D = ss + dd)**

**3. ****Nerd Alert!** (Otherwise known to Raye as **TOBITF**!)

**Timeline: **takes place in between Chapters 19 & 20 of **TOBITF**

**Rating: **K+ 

**No. Of words: **1312 words

* * *

"It's two moles of sodium reacting with two moles of water to produce two moles of sodium hydroxide and one mole of hydrogen. The equation has to be balanced on both sides," Darien patiently explained.

"I know, I know. Your favourite quote, something or other cannot be created or destroyed. They can only be changed. Your sons told me," Serena grumbled, frustrated.

Darien chuckled, his hands slowly massaged the stiff back of her neck, "It's '_neither matter nor energy can be created or destroyed. It can only be changed from one form to another_' and it's not a quote, it's the law of conservation of energy."

"Well, you must've quoted it often enough in the future for your sons to be able to recite it word for word the way they do," Serena replied, instinctively leaning into his touch.

"I must have," Darien replied, unperturbed and still smiling.

Shifting to face him Serena was torn between incredulity and amusement. "The boys are eight years old Darien!" she softly chided.

"It's a simple concept Serena!" he replied, mimicking her tone of voice.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Some of us are trying to study here, Meatball Brain." Raye cut in.

She and Amy were huddled together on the floor at the other side of the table while Kevin was attempting to tutor Mina on the nearby sofa. Jason and Zachary were in quiet conversation nearby while Nathan, Lita, Andrew and the children were in the kitchen, gathering more snacks for the girls' studying session.

Serena huffed indignantly. "We're studying too!"

Ignoring Raye, Darien calmly addressed his Meatball Head. "Every other law, theories, chemical and mathematical equations out there is basically saying the same thing, just in different ways. The law is applicable in everything. Newton's law of physics, chemistry law of thermodynamics, even everyday life...all are examples of this law, differently expressed."

Looking at his earnest expression, Serena rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. She bumped his shoulder with hers. "You're such a nerd," she said, not without affection.

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head, "I'm willing to bet _all __**our**_ children would be able to give an example of how the law applies," he said, stressing on 'our' in response to her previous mention of 'his' sons.

Before she could respond, he called out to the children and the sound of clattering feet preceded two little girls running to join them. Darryl and Darren followed not far behind, their pace slower.

_Calm and composed just like their father_, the errant thought touched Serena's mind even as her heart fluttered at his reference to 'their' children.

Sara plopped herself down on Darien's lap while Suri dropped into Serena's. Their brothers sat themselves on the sofa facing their past parents and sisters expectantly.

"What's up, Dad?" Darryl asked.

Serena moved closer to Darien, her mouth near his ear. "Darien Shields, don't you dare embarrass me in front of our children!" she uttered under her breath.

Squeezing her arm comfortingly, he addressed their future children, "Mummy wants to see if you really understood what you were saying when you quoted the law of conservation of energy to her the other day," he said calmly, "So, I'll pick a disciple and one of you come up with an example you can think of and we'll show her, okay?"

Sara shifted in Darien's lap. "Daddy, what's a disciple?" she asked, her 'Serena eyes' wide with curiosity.

Darien smiled. His heart warmed. "It's a subject, darling," he answered and bent his head down slightly to kiss her temple.

Serena fully expected for him to choose a science subject and was taken off guard when he ended up saying "Art" instead.

Suri squirmed excitedly in Serena's lap, "The colour pink!" she exclaimed eagerly.

A pleased smile appeared on Darien's face. At the confused look on Serena's face, "Would you care to elaborate, princess?" he prodded the little girl gently.

"It comes from mixing red and white together. The red and white colours didn't disappear, they _changed_ to pink instead!"

Darien laughed and clapped his hands, extremely proud of his future daughter.

"Exactly! Now, what about sports? Any examples, boys?" he asked his future sons.

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," Darren answered almost immediately.

"A basketball player pushing his foot harder onto the ground allows him to jump up higher with the magnitude of force he applied to the ground," Darryl enthusiastically elaborated.

"Newton's third law of Physics," Darren and Darien exclaimed simultaneously, identical delighted expressions on their faces.

Turning to Serena with uncontained pride and a wide smile on his face, Darien asked, "Okay my dear, any request?"

Nonplussed yet amused, Serena played along, "What about music?"

"Oh I know! It's like that song Maria and Captain Von Trapp sang in the _Sound of Music_!" Sara exclaimed excitedly and joined her twin when Suri started singing the chorus to the song, "Nothing comes from nothing...Nothing ever could..."

And soon, they were joined by everyone in the room not long before Zachary announced to the children that he and Amy had something to show them, not so subtly inclining his head towards Serena, indicating it had to do with her surprise birthday present the children were working on with their help.

Excited, Sara and Suri scrambled off of Darien's and Serena's lap and followed their brothers, Amy and Zachary out of the room.

"What software did you used, Uncle Zach?"

"Is it a new program?" Darren and Darryl could be heard asking in hushed voices.

Exasperated and amused, Serena shuddered in mock horror as soon as the children were out of earshot, "I'm surrounded with nerds!"

Raye smirked, merriment clear in her eyes. "I think 'you're the only blonde in the family' would be a more accurate assessment of the situation, Meatball Head!" She couldn't resist poking fun at her friend.

"Hey!" Simultaneous indignant replies from Serena, Jason and Mina had Raye smothering her laughter.

"I resent that!" Mina huffed, folding her arms across her chest, "After all, both Hermione and Annabeth are blonde geniuses and I doubt either Harry or Percy would've survived without them!"

Raye rolled her eyes. "Shows what a blond you are. Hermione's a brunette."

"Well, Emma Watson is blond!" Mina retorted. Her jubilance was short lived though. At Raye's raised eyebrow, her shoulders slumped, "Well, she is...some of the time..." she finished lamely.

At Raye's triumphant laughter, Mina poked Kevin in the ribs. "Say something! You're a blond too you know!"

Kevin raised his eyebrow. "And I graduated from Harvard with double degrees in law and finance, Summa Cum Laude." He said it so stoically that it barely registered that he _was_ complying with her request that it took Mina a moment to process it. She squealed with delight and gave him a huge hug in appreciation.

"And Zach's number one in his class ahead of Darien!" she added smugly, "The colour of one's hair does not represent one's intellect!" she said to Raye, hands on hips, satisfied.

"You know, the thing about genetics is that it could go either way. Children could take after _either_ parent." Jason shared a look with Serena after making the seemingly irrelevant observation in Raye's direction.

Understanding, Serena picked up where her brother left off, "For all you know, **_you_** could be the only raven-haired in **_your _**little family!" she said with a grin, inclining her head from Raye to Jason and back to Raye.

"And chances are...**_you _**and Jason would have _more_ children than Serena and Darien!" Mina added gleefully.

"Imagine... **_five_** little **_me_** running circles around **_you_**!" Jason finished with an evil grin on his face.

His words conjured up the images of her chasing five mischievously laughing little blond toddler boys around the house and Raye's eyes widened and her face went white.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **28 October 2013**

**A/N:** LOL. That's definitely longer than 500 words! Can you tell that I'm a nerd too? ;)

Positive Review + Follow/Favourite = Happy + Motivated + Inspired Scatterbrain = Greater Effort + More Snippets = Quicker + More Updates! ;)


	4. Time Keeper's Intervention

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to favourite/follow the story / review the previous chapter:

**Trish1573:** LOL. I'm a bit slow on the uptake these days but you're sweet as ever! Thanks! ;) I think it's about twelve hours ahead where I am compared to where you are...You're very welcome. Making you smile makes _me_ smile :) **PrincessAnastacia:** Thank you! Both, for the review and the wish...;) I'm glad you like Raye's reaction... **janay0502: **LOL. I love playing with Raye, Jason and Mina's character! And I'm glad you see a mix of both S&D in the children as that was my aim. Thanks! ;) **bunny88rosemagic: **...and I'll say it again...your reviews _never_ fail to make me smile! Thank you! :)** LoveInTheBattleField:** Thanks! Here it is! ;) **Guest(1):**Thanks! ;) **Guest(2): **I'm glad! Here's an update! Hope you like... ;) **Rose: **Yes you did tell me! Besides S, D and Amara, they're my favourite characters to write! I'm really glad you enjoyed them! ;) **kbtjmandy: **Thank you so much! I'm really sorry for the wait. I've been rather ill and have yet to fully recover but I'll try and update as much as I can, okay? ;) Reviews like yours always made me more eager to write. Thanks! And thank you for the wish as well! :) **Starrlight1812:** Thank you! LOL. I hope you didn't get in trouble and if you did, I hope you thought it was worth it! Thanks for the vote of confidence! I'll try my very best to keep writing... **Moonprincess998: **LOL. Since the **Epilogue** was one of the first chapters I wrote for **TOBITF**, I can honestly tell you that Raye and Jason will definitely have one/two/three/more mini Jason(s)! But you'll have to wait till the end to find out how many and if there are any mini Raye(s)! ;)

**TOBITF ALERT**: I find that I write more during exam stress (Escapism!). So, Chapter 20: **Wishes & Charms**will probably/hopefully be up in the next 2-3 days...or...possibly after my exams which will end on the 14th. *Hoping for the best*

**Thoughts are in **_Italics__**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**S plus D equals little s squared plus little d squared (S + D = ss + dd)**

**4. ****Time Keeper's Intervention**

**Timeline: **takes place in between Chapters 19 & 20 of **TOBITF**

**Rating: **K+ 

**No. Of words: **455 words

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a slight spoiler/teaser for the upcoming Chapter 20.

* * *

Trista Thorn aka Setsuna Meioh aka Sailor Pluto stood at the Time Gate, gazing at the time continuum in front of her.

While the other Scouts were reborn after their demise, the immortal Sailor Scout of Time had simply retreated to her solitary post at the Time Gate, only returning to join the other Scouts once circumstances called for it.

With each rebirth of the other Scouts, the Time Keeper had simply taken a new identity, altered perceptions where necessary and seamlessly inserted herself back amongst the Scouts while keeping a part of herself completely separate.

Her immortality and her post as the guardian of Time itself would always set her apart from the rest.

Her heart filled with bittersweet longing mixed with acceptance as she stared at the only man she had ever been in love with in her very long existence.

How could she not when she spent all that _time_ looking at him with _her_. Loving _her_. With _each _rebirth. With _each _life time. Even with every alternate time line there is. Against all odds. Against everything and anything.

Sometimes she wondered whether it was _him _she loved or if it was the love he had for his princess. **_Her _**princess.

His love for her which is so pure, fierce, enduring and steadfast. _**Absolute**_.

Which made _her_ longed for same. Which augmented her loneliness. Which filled her with envy.

She watched as he grinned, fast as lightning strike at something _she_ said. _She, _the one they both loved. The Moon Princess. The only one she loved **_more_** than she loved _him_. The Earth Prince.

She continued to watch as he leaned down and kissed his love. Paused and kissed her again, softly, slowly, tenderly.

_Look at them_, she thought, _how perfectly they fit. How happy they are. How completely in love._

She watched as their _'future_' joined them. Four sweet souls. Precious.

And she smiled. Joy overcame longing. Acceptance overcame envy. _Things are as they should be_.

When she saw what he had planned for the thirtieth of June, her smile widened. Her resolve strengthened.

Nodding to herself, she waved her hand. An envelope materialised. Taking out what was inside, she scrawled neatly: '_Don't forget. There are __**EIGHT**__ Scouts_. _We love her and she loves us, just as much'_ and pushed it back in.

Another wave of hand, this time as though catching something from the air. Opening her fist, two charms laid there, an hour glass and the planet Saturn. Turning them over and pleased with her inspection, she inserted them to join the other content of the same envelope and watched it slowly disappeared from her hand and materialised on the Prince's desk.

Content with her intervention, the Time Keeper continued her watch.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **3 November 2013**

**A/N:** There! I thought I'd feature Setsuna here since I couldn't really fit her in **TOBITF** yet. Did her feelings come as a surprise to you? Can you guess what her intervention was? ;)

**P/S:** Wish me luck for my exams and pray I'm well enough to give it my best shot! :)


	5. Mummy's Appetite

**A/N:** Okay, one last paper to go...in a few hours...but I promised a birthday chapter to a special lady...It's already the 14th where I am but I hope it's still the 13th where you are...

Like I said, exam is in a few hours. So, this is an impromptu drabble which I hope will make you all smile, even if just a bit! ;)

**Xx Nariel xx:** Thanks! You made me smile too. :) **CherrySerenity-sama: **Hmm... I hope your laptop survived! LOL. There are worst people they could become! *wink* M&K are a lot like S&D, aren't they? Except, Kevin has no problem expressing his love, privately of course! I hadn't seen the glass slipper but will definitely give it a shot as soon as I have some extra time...** Moonprincess998: **Thanks! Hmm...I'm a big S&D fan so I can't really see either with anyone else other than as friends. LOL. Your second guess is closer to the truth but your first guess will also happen at a later chapter! ;) **Trish1573:** Hello sweet Trish! Yup! Serena's birthday is coming up in **TOBITF**, ours in real life and your Mom's! Q: Do you have your Mummy's appetite? Hope she had a great birthday! ;) **PrincessAnastacia:** LOL. That's the general idea! Drive you crazy with curiosity so that you can't wait to read **TOBITF**! Thanks for reviewing! It made me smile. ;) **kbtjmandy: ***smile & a hug* I'm excited too! Been having lots of snippets and really hoping to be able to write more after my law finals (provided my health allows for it). Thank you for the wish. :) I'm greedy though. I don't want to just pass. My aim is to ace all the papers! Pray that I do, please? ;) **LoveInTheBattleField:** Thanks! Here it comes! ;) **bunny88rosemagic: **Thanks! I feel sorry for Pluto too but I also wanted to show that she's strong and loyal to Serena. **CherrySerenity-sama** & **bunny88rosemagic: **LOL. Unfortunately, Manga and comics are prohibited reading materials in my home. So I've never read any, not even SM Manga. But I did come across it online and only read two parts of it; the part where D got jealous of Haruka and the proposal part which did inspire **LMSY**_. _:) What triggered the previous drabble was a scene in the anime and the many fan fictions which paired Darien with Trista. Good fan fictions by talented authors and because they were good, they bothered me because I can totally see Trista having feelings for D but not him returning the feeling. So I wrote my own version which sits better with me. ;) **smfan4ever72** & **Rose: **I like Setsuna. I get the impression that she likes Darien but a person can't be blamed for how they feel, only how they act upon those feelings. So I guess this is my way of resolving it, in my head at least. **smfan4ever72: **I'm glad you found these drabbles and finally read **CBTM** ;) Thank you! **catgirl505:** LOL. Read **TOBITF** and find out! ;) **Rose:** Thank you for the compliment, the wish and the vote of confidence! I'll try and do them justice! ;)

**Thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**S plus D equals little s squared plus little d squared (S + D = ss + dd)**

**5. ****Mummy's Appetite**

**Timeline: **takes place in between Chapters 19 & 20 of **TOBITF** (inspired by/with reference to a scene in Chapter 16)

**Rating: **K 

**No. Of words: **1612 words

* * *

"Darien," Andrew stared at his best friend, an incredulous expression on his face, "You're not seriously preparing what I think you're preparing...are you?" he asked, completely bewildered.

Darien shrugged. "It's Serena's first day of exam," he answered noncommittally, his attention completely on the task at hand, "She needs a healthy breakfast."

Before Andrew could even respond, Jason poked his head, "Hey you two! Nathan said to come on over. Breakfast's at our place this morning! He and Lita cooked up quite a feast," he said grinning with satisfaction.

That information got Darien's attention and he looked up with a frown, "But today's Serena's first day of exam," he said as though that would explain everything.

"Darien prepared...breakfast," Andrew added helpfully at Jason's confused look.

Jason raised an eyebrow as he strolled into the kitchen and peered behind Darien's shoulder. Unlike his sister, he knew what those things are, but _like_ his sister, Jason considered them as _blobs_ in bowls and _like_ his sister, his nose twitched at the sight, "There is _no way_ Rena's touching that!" he said before he could stop himself. And then noticing _five _bowls, he amended, "There is no way _any_ of them is touching those!"

Andrew just barely managed to swallow his chuckle. Clearing his throat, he nodded in agreement and cautiously added, "I have to agree with Jason on this Dare. Don't you remember the last time?" A hint of regret tinged his tone but there was also laughter in his eyes.

"That was last time! This time I know better! See?" Darien gestured to a box on the counter along with strawberries, plums and peaches on the cutting board next to the bowls in question, "Secret ingredients! They'll love it!" he said stubbornly as he went back to cutting the fruits.

Now both Jason and Andrew inched closer to see what their raven haired friend is up to.

"Jace! You're supposed to come _get_ Andrew and Darien, not _stay _with them!" Raye said impatiently as she entered the kitchen, "Our exam is in about an hour..." her voice trailed off at the fascinated look on Jason and Andrew's face as they both stared at Darien, completely oblivious to her presence.

Following their gaze, she stopped in her tracks and had to clear her throat, "Erm...Darien...what are you doing?" Her question came out slow.

"He's preparing breakfast for Rena and the children," Jason answered, his eyes twinkling with humour now.

Raye bit the inside of her cheeks. "Are those...Godiva chocolates?" she asked tentatively as she watched Darien artfully arranged cut peaches in one bowl and cut plums in the other four bowls to resemble what could only be described as bangs on faces with chocolates for eyes and noses.

Darien looked up smugly, "Truffe Amere for eyes and Lune Praline for noses. Just the right shapes," he answered proudly, "Could you get Serena and the children, please Raye?" he asked as he added cut strawberries to each bowls.

"What are those strawberries supposed to be?" Jason asked gleefully.

Darien's eyes narrowed. "Cheeks, obviously," he answered drily.

There was a moment of silence as Raye, Jason and Andrew absorbed his answer and stared speculatively at the five bowls on the table.

True enough, the dark coloured plums on the surface of four of the bowls looked like raven bangs on faces with chocolates for eyes and noses and cut strawberries for lips and cheeks. The fifth bowl was identical except that it had peaches in place of the plums which no doubt was supposed to represent blonde bangs instead of raven ones.

Andrew turned away to hide his laughter, Raye disguised hers with a cough and Jason...well...Jason just burst out laughing.

"What?" Darien asked, half exasperated.

"Darien...Serena... doesn't eat... oatmeal," Raye tried to tell him.

"None of us does! Not even Kevin!" Jason added in between laughter.

Darien glared at him. "I do. Nathan does. And so will Serena and the children! It's got chocolates and fruits! With faces!"

Andrew's shoulders shook harder as he busied himself taking out ingredients from the fridge.

Howling with a fresh peal of laughter and holding his stomach, Jason replied breathlessly, "I stand corrected...Of course you do...and Nathan...does. That's how I even know what that thing is! But Godiva or not...and smileys aside...there is no way Rena and the children will touch them!" he insisted.

Darien's eyes glinted dangerously, "You wanna bet?"

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Jason straightened. "Sure."

Raye smacked his arm. "That wouldn't be fair," she scolded her boyfriend.

"I can even the odds," Andrew intervened once he managed to stop his own silent laughter, "Triple chocolate milkshake with extra sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts and cream as bribes to wash the oatmeal down."

Darien's brows drew together. "I won't need the bribe."

"Trust me Darien. You'll need them." Raye said with a smile on her face, "I'll go get them for you."

"They eat the oatmeal and you wash both my cars and the bike," Darien set down his term as he placed the rest of the cut fruits on a plate and discreetly fussed over the bowls of oatmeal.

Settling himself on one of the stool and reaching for some of the fruits, Jason studied Darien. His heart warmed at Darien's uncharacteristic behaviour. _Only Rena brings out this side of him,_ he thought to himself, feeling very pleased. Outwardly though, he responded casually, "And if they don't, you copy my notes for each class for a month."

Serena and the children came in with Raye, baffled expressions on their faces.

Sara and Suri ran straight for Darien and he scooped both girls up, settling them on the stools in front of the bowls after giving them each a kiss on the cheek, "Morning my princesses! Look what I made for you!"

Darren and Darryl sat themselves on either side of their sisters, flanking them while Serena remained standing next to Raye who had a plate filled high with pancakes in her hands.

Darien went to Serena and dropped a light kiss on her forehead. "Morning," he said as he pulled her gently to sit next to Jason opposite of their future children.

Serena nodded absently, her gaze on the bowl in front of her, in front of the children. She cleared her throat. "You made this for us?" she asked quietly, torn between gratitude and love and...terror.

Andrew, Jason and Raye watched the play of emotion on her face silently.

Darien nodded enthusiastically.

"It's beautiful Daddy," Sara said.

Darien smiled at that and waited patiently.

Five pairs of _Serena_ eyes looked at Darien, not quite knowing what is expected of them.

"Well, go ahead and dig in! We have to get all of you to school soon or Mummy will be late for her exam."

"You want us to...eat it?" Darryl asked.

"That's the general idea," Darien answered with a smile.

"The whole thing?" Darren continued, "But you made... a face and all..." hoping not to hurt his father's feeling and to avoid eating the oatmeal.

Darien laughed. "That's just to make it appetising. Now eat up. I want to see you finish the whole thing."

"Even...the... oatmeal?" Suri's eyes were wide.

Just like the last time, Darien's smile faltered.

Seeing this, Serena drew in a deep breath and smiled bravely. "It looks lovely Darien."

All four children turned to look at her.

Andrew expertly slid five glasses of milkshake in front of them and Serena looked up at him gratefully. Her smile widened with resolve.

Slowly she picked up her spoon.

Hesitantly, the children followed suit.

She picked the fruits first, careful not to scoop any oatmeal with any of them.

The children mirrored her action.

When all the fruits were finished, each let out a relieved sigh. Each smiled at Darien's eager expectant face.

Next, it was the chocolate and all five faces filled with delight as they savoured the treat.

Darien's smile widened. So did the smiles on Andrew, Raye and Jason's faces.

Now the bowls were left with only the oatmeal.

Serena looked at her bowl. The children looked at Serena. Everyone else looked at the five of them.

Taking a deep breath, Serena looked up at Darien, an uncertain smile on her face.

Another deep breath and she looked at the children as she picked the straw from her milkshake glass.

"Just so we are clear, darlings, this isn't _at all_ proper..." she addressed them, sounding more resolute than she actually felt, "...and it's only allowed _just this once_. Only under _this particular_ circumstance," she said as they followed her lead and picked up their straws from their milkshake glasses.

One last deep breath as the straw went into the bowl of oatmeal, fingers pinched at the bridge of each nose, eyes closed and five slurping sounds were heard as Darien watched on disbelievingly.

Raye, Jason and Andrew burst into fits of laughter.

Darien's lips twitched as the oatmeal disappeared from the bowls and straws were transferred back to the milkshake glasses and another five slurping sounds were heard.

"You should've learned by now Darien. They may have your intellect..." Raye gasped.

"...and act like you to a certain extent..." Andrew continued.

"...but they definitely have their mummy's appetite!" Jason finished.

Five faces lifted up from half finished milkshake glasses. Each looked relieved...and sheepishly guilty as they looked at Darien apologetically.

"We finished it though, Daddy," Suri said hopefully, placatingly.

Five pairs of _Serena_ eyes looked on beseechingly contrite, hopeful smiles on each face.

Disbelieve gave way to amusement and Darien let out a reluctant laugh, "At least I won the bet," he said, and laughed harder at Jason's groan.

* * *

**Non-TOBITF Readers:**

When Andrew referred to_ 'the last time'_ in the above drabble, he was referring to this particular scene:

Scene from **TOBITF's **Chapter 16:** Charming Children & Morning After**

Serena and the children entered the kitchen to Darien's beaming and Andrew's amused good mornings.

"Take a seat everyone. Breakfast is served," Darien said, motioning to several bowls on the kitchen counter.

"Darien," Serena began slowly, "Is that supposed to be our...breakfast?" Her nose twitching, she continued, apprehensively, "hmm...what...is it?" she asked tentatively, looking at what she considered as **_blobs_** in bowls.

"Why, they are oatmeal, of course. I prepared them myself," Darien said simply, a smile curving on his lips, pleased with himself.

"You want...us...to eat that...the... oatmeal?" Darryl asked, just as slowly, just as apprehensive as his mother.

Five pairs of _Serena_ eyes looked at Darien.

_Jeez! It's bad enough dealing with **one pair** of those lethal eyes, but **five pairs**? _Darien thought with twin tugs of exasperation and amusement.

"It's not just oatmeal, there are peaches and strawberries in them as well, freshly cut," he said, his smile faltering at the five identical horrified expressions staring at him.

"Why?" Darren and Serena asked at the same time, bafflement clear in their faces.

Not understanding the question, "Why what?" Darien asked patiently.

"Why would you put fruits in...those...things...hmm...the oatmeal? Are the fruits getting bad?" Suri asked innocently.

Andrew wisely disguised his chuckle with a cough as he heated the stove. Darien glanced at him menacingly, "No, of course not. They're fresh. Oatmeal and fruits are healthy and delicious," he answered between his teeth.

Five pairs of _Serena_ eyes now looked at the bowls with identical suspicion. Their expression so baffled and dismayed that Andrew was grateful he had the pancakes and eggs to concentrate on though neither stopped his shoulders from shaking with silent laughter.

Darien glared at Andrew's back as Sara scooted onto his lap and put her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, "Daddy. I **_really_**, **_really_** love you. But you aren't really going to make us eat **_that,_** are you?"

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **14 November 2013**

**A/N: **Triple chocolate milkshake with extra sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts and cream and oatmeal for breakfast anyone? LOL. When I'm not ill, I tend to drink a lot of carbonated drinks during exams... breakfast, lunch and dinner! ;)


End file.
